


It's You (No More)

by miyatobio



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Early Stage AtsuKage, Iwaizumi is just so done, M/M, Oikawa being insufferable, Unrequited OiKage, atsukage, oikage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 04:00:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30116826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyatobio/pseuds/miyatobio
Summary: Unlike Oikawa Tooru, the way Miya Atsumu looks at him from across the net only fuels his desire to triumph over their not-one-sided harmless setter competitionUnlike Oikawa Tooru, the way Miya Atsumu latches onto his side doesn't make him want to shy away so let alone going back to his solitude not-so-warm cornerUnlike Oikawa Tooru, the way Miya Atsumu says Tobio-kun unmistakably lits the pit of his stomach in fire that signals him enough how this is only the beginning
Relationships: Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 14
Kudos: 122





	It's You (No More)

"What do you think? Got anything in particular that you want to try?"

“I...will go with anything you feel like eating, Miya-san.”

“Not that…! What did I say about calling me Miya again, Tobio-kun?”

“What? Oh, right, you want me to be able to differentiate between you and your twin brother, so...Atsumu-san it is.”

“Yes, that’s it…! Now, let’s get going, before it gets dark.”

It’s after their school’s match, Inarizaki vs Karasuno, which results in the latter victory. Atsumu will be lying if he said that it doesn’t frustrate him, but he surely won't pass up the opportunity to spend some time with the raven setter outside the court.

"...Tobio-chan?" An all too familiar voice that Kageyama has never expected to hear in the bustling streets of Tokyo forces him to stop in his track

Realizing that a certain someone has grabbed Kageyama's attention, Atsumu has no other choice but to stop himself, "Someone you know, Tobio-kun?"

"It's Oikawa-san." Kageyama manages to get the answer out of his burning throat

"Oh? This is the senpai you've been looking up to, huh? Why hello there, I'm Miya Atsumu." Hell would have to freeze over for Atsumu turning blind eye to how tense Kageyama behind him is

"How embarrassing of you to still blabber about me even to people you barely know, Tobio-chan." Oikawa keeps his smile on yet there's nothing friendly in his attitude toward the two setters especially Kageyama

"Do you really have to put it like that, shittykawa?" Iwaizumi elbows his childhood friend as the last thing he wants to witness is Oikawa ruining his relationship with Kageyama even more

"I'm determined to know more about Tobio-kun here though, and I for one would very much enjoy having someone as dear as him singing praises about me, unlike you." Atsumu's words not only surprise Oikawa but also Kageyama

"Why you little…!" Oikawa is about to take a step forward except Iwaizumi stops him by shoulder

"Don't do anything stupid. I don't want to deal with any more of your shits, you hear me?" Iwaizumi really has enough of whatever's going on inside Oikawa's head

"But, this is Tobio-chan we're talking about, Iwa-chan…! I don't understand why-"

Taking a deep breath, Kageyama finally listens to the voice inside his heart by taking a hold of Atsumu's bag strap, "I don't want us to stay here any longer, Atsumu-san."

"If you said so, then I'm obliged to comply, am I not?" Atsumu makes sure to give Oikawa one last look before turning around with his arm around Kageyama's shoulders

Kageyama manages a brief head bow to Iwaizumi, before allowing Atsumu to take him away for once and all. Meanwhile, Oikawa who is rooted where he stands, has to wonder if this is the end to their story.

"Regretting it now?"

"Why...did things end up this way? I run for him to give a chase, so...why?"

"Perhaps, what he needs is someone to run together with, not someone to chase for the rest of his life."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work for AtsuKage, so I apologize if it's not quite to your liking. I just recently got into Haikyuu again and while originally I ship Kageyama with Oikawa, but I feel like Atsumu will be the endgame for our dear Karasuno's setter? I find their dynamics together lovely, and so I'm here with my agenda of making Kageyama choosing Atsumu over Oikawa LOL
> 
> I realize this is too short of a work, but this is all I can come up for the time being. I hope to write a longer and proper one soon.
> 
> Thank you for reading and have a nice day~


End file.
